


Tits, For Some Reason

by inachusorpheus



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aftercare, Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington Smut, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Steve Harrington Has a Big Dick, Steve Harrington Loves Billy Hargrove, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:10:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inachusorpheus/pseuds/inachusorpheus
Summary: Oh god what have I created.You ever noticed how Billy's chest would probably fill a bigger cup size than Nancy's? Yeah. Well, here, his tits are very sensitive, and Steve takes full advantage of that.At the end it gets really fluffy but whatever.





	Tits, For Some Reason

Billy never told anyone he was sleeping with Steve Harrington. Why would he? He had enough issues at home to deal with, he didn't want the world to know he was a fag. Besides, he and Steve get into some freaky shit, and if anyone knew, he may as well he burned at the stake. 

It was an autumn afternoon, and Billy was hanging out behind a gas station, smoking a cigarette where no one could see him. He looked like he was brooding in all honesty. 

It was silent until the soft patting of footsteps broke through the air, directing Billy's attention towards a certain brunette that he usually tried to avoid out in the open.

"Hey, angel," Steve purred in a low whisper. 

Billy groaned, his cheeks turning red as he looked away. "What do you want, Harrington?"

Steve chuckled and stepped closer. "Daddy wants to play, precious," he purred in his ear, cupping one of Billy's cheeks. He felt the blonde melt in his hand and smirked. 

"Mm... not in public," Billy muttered.

"Come over to my place. You know where I keep your pretty things. Make daddy happy, please?" His voice sounded so innocent, sweet.

Billy nodded quickly and gave him a quick kiss before hurrying off to his car, leaving Steve smirking with a lustful look in his eye.

\---

Steve waited in his room, his bed made and his body stripped to nothing but boxers. He left the door unlocked and listened; the door opened and shut and there was rustling downstairs in the living room. He listened carefully to the familiar footfall as it approached his door, the door opening to reveal Billy in what looked like a normal outfit; jeans, his crimson shirt unbuttoned and tucked in, his boots. 

The only thing out of place was a scrunchie the same color as his shirt.

"Aw," Steve said, pouting out his lower lip, "you didn't do what daddy asked, did you, baby doll?"

"I-I did..." Billy mumbled, clearly still new to all this. "Just... covered it up. I'm not as good at this as you are."

Steve chuckled. "Such a good boy for daddy," he purred, walking over and shutting the door. "Now... strip down to what daddy wants to see. 'Kay?"

Billy nodded and began to undress, leaving the scrunchie in because it was part of the look. He set his shirt and boots aside before slowly sliding down his jeans, showing off panties the same color as his shirt cupping his perfect little ass and hips.

Steve couldn't help but groan, grabbing one cheek. "So fucking pretty, aren't you, angel?"

The blonde jolted upright and bit his lip, his eyes closing for a moment.

"Answer me."

"Yes, daddy," Billy said with a slight moan. "Pretty just for you."

"On the bed, baby doll. Daddy's gonna make you feel so good." Steve watched Billy lay on his bed before climbing over him and spreading his strong legs.

Billy shuddered and melted, whining. "Hurry, daddy..." he slightly dug his nails into the sheets as his cock tried to push out of his panties, the precum staining the fabric ever darker. "Make me feel good, please," he begged.

Steve nodded and slipped his own boxers off before beginning to let his hands drift over Billy's body. From his beautiful strong thighs, up to his vline, to his abs, then finally, pale fingers barely grazed over the skin of Billy's chest and-

Billy moaned. He threw his head back and let himself be loud as fuck when he moaned. 

"Oh?" Steve cocked a curious eyebrow and cupped one pec with each hand, squeezing as though they were boobs on a girl. This resulted in yet another moan. "Ah," Steve said, "you're sensitive here. Perfect."

Billy blushed and whined. "Daddy! Fuck me, please!" He was a flustered, sensitive mess with a throbbing, leaking cock that was ruining his prettiest pair of panties. 

The brunette chuckled and gently slipped the red panties off of Billy, shoving a couple fingers into Billy's mouth and commanding, "suck."

Billy closed his eyes and sucked eagerly, humming as his whole body intended. His tongue swirled around the slender fingers, his back arching and squirming. 

Suddenly there was an empty space in his mouth and a slimy warmth in his ass, Steve probing at him with one strong finger. Billy let out a strong, loud moan, arching his back into Steve's other hand, which still cupped his breast. The brunette proved roughly as he groped Billy's chest as though it were that of a girl's. 

"Yknow..." Steve murmured, kissing at his other breast, "you have the prettiest, biggest tits I've ever seen, and you're a boy." 

Billy shuddered and bit his lip, nodding. "I-I know, daddy, I know..."

Steve hummed and nodded, slipping another finger into him and scissoring them, relishing in the moans that followed. "My pretty titty boy." He smirked slightly. "All mine, aren't you?"

The blonde nodded quickly. "Yours daddy, yours, yours!" He moaned out before letting out whines. "Fuck, daddy, I want your cock, please!"

Steve nodded and quickly slicked himself up, slipping a condom on before sliding his cock into Billy's stretched, puckered hole. They hadn't been able to fuck in a few weeks, yet Billy's hole had already been fairly loose. "Someone's been fucking himself, hasn't he?" He purred, sliding in until he bottomed out. "I can tell by how loose your little ass is."

Billy became flustered, melting into a blushing, softly moaning mess beneath Steve. "Sorry daddy, I just- I missed you."

Steve shook his head and shushed him, giving him a kiss. "Hush, baby angel," he murmured as he pulled away, keeping his hips still. "Don't be sorry for missing me, or for giving yourself pleasure." 

It almost seemed odd, how Steve saw Billy not as all hard angles and sharp edges, but as soft eyes and a vulnerable heart, a scared sponge wanting nothing more than to soak up any validation, love, and affection that was any more than offered. Billy wasn't complaining; he loved it. Steve spoke to him gently, not intending to purely fuck him into oblivion, but also wanting to make the blonde feel loved, valued for more than sex. That normally came in the aftercare, but it was an underlying factor that affected every little move Steve made. No matter how clumsy Steve was, he always made sure not to leave Billy unhappy or believing himself to be anything less than perfect. It was hard, but Steve persisted.

They went on, Steve's cock deep in Billy's ass and stimulating his sensitive prostate already. Billy, still not used to getting fucked while his breasts were constantly groped, was already getting close, and Steve could tell. The brunette didn't go too hard, but he did speed up, hoping to bring himself to Billy's level.

Soon enough, Billy cried out, "daddy, daddy, daddy, fuck, I'm gonna-" and, with a loud moan, strings of white splattered out, coating his abs.

Steve chuckled and came with a soft groan. He panted and pulled out, taking off the condom and tossing it in his trash. He grabbed a small towel he kept in his room and carefully wiped Billy off, humming softly as the blonde caught his breath. 

Once all the cleaning up was taken care of, Steve laid on the bed beside Billy, propped up on the pillows with open arms. "Come here, angel. My baby needs some lovin'."

Billy's face somehow grew redder as he slowly rolled into his arms with his face in Steve's chest. He pulled his legs up as Steve pulled the thick blanket over them to keep Billy warm, knowing the poor boy wasn't quite used to Indiana weather yet.

And thus began the aftercare. Steve quietly murmured, "you were so good, such a good boy. Took it so well," and other little things of reassurance and validation. His hands ran up and down the blonde's back, rubbing in gentle circles. Billy took it all up in silence, wrapping his arms tightly around Steve and nestling ever closer. 

Were they in love? Yes, most likely. These idiots just didn't know that yet. But, they'll know soon enough.


End file.
